


Living Death

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games), iZombie (TV)
Genre: AU, Based on iZombie, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being dead isn't that bad after all. Ben had feared death before his awakening. He isn't like other walkers though as he still has a working brain. Minus the appetite for brains of the living, Ben is as alive as you and me.<br/>Immunity isn't so bad either Lee would tell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Death

**Author's Note:**

> So this fanfiction is an au based on iZombie. Oh and the Walking Dead is still owned by TellTaleGames. That hasn't changed.

          “Stay back you sons of bitches!” Ben heard Kenny scream. Ben had long since closed his eyes after Kenny removed the pole from his stomach. Once they were all gone, Kenny ran over to Ben.

          “Stay with me, Ben! Don’t die on me!” Kenny begged as he knelt over the teen. _No, he’s too young to die dammit!_

         “Ben, please! Open your eyes dammit!” Kenny begged, salty tears pouring from his eyes. He didn’t move, or more importantly—he _couldn’t_ move.

          “Don’t give up Ben! I know it hurts. Dear God, I know it hurts. And yeah, I’ve been an asshole. I’m trying to make that up to you now. So please, try to open your eyes!” Kenny was crying. Ben wanted anything more than to just let go and breathe his last, but for Kenny he decided to hold on.

          “Ben?” Kenny asked when Ben slowly opened his eyes. He stared at Kenny in silence as Kenny carried him out of there.

“We’ve got to find Lee.” He finally spoke. Kenny’s eyes dropped to the ground. What should he tell him? Lee was most likely dead from the infection.

          “He didn’t make it, did he?” Ben asked. Kenny hadn’t realized that the kid was so smart.

          “I don’t think so.” Kenny sighed as he went to the marsh house. He nearly dropped Ben in surprise when he saw Lee walking up to him with no ill effects. Ben soon passed out again, which alarmed Lee.

          “Let me take a look at him.” Lee begged as Kenny gently laid him on the ground. Lee put pressure on the wound as he waited for the bleeding to stop. Eventually the bleeding stopped and he reached into his bag of medical supplies. He used dish soap to clean the wound since water was kind of out of the picture now. After which he bandaged the wound and Kenny picked him back up. Kenny stared at the bite on Lee’s arm.

          It was still fresh, but had started healing. Kenny didn’t have time to think of why he wasn’t affected by it, he had to find Clementine.

          “Is Ben okay? He hasn’t woken in hours.” Lee asked as Kenny took the time to finally stop.

          “I don’t see any signs of infection, so hopefully he’s okay.” Kenny muttered as they ran into Clementine. She was sitting alone on a rock.

          “Clem!” Kenny called as she ran over to him. She looked up at Ben in Kenny’s arms then at Lee.

          “He’s not a walker is he?” She asked. She remembered that he had been bitten. She was still haunted by him telling her to leave him. She had almost shot him, but she didn’t.

          “I’m fine Clem, I promise!” Lee smiled. Clementine looked at Ben.

          “What about him?” She asked. Ben slowly woke as color returned to his face. He screamed when he saw Lee.

          “Shhh!” Clementine hushed as Kenny put him down. Ben stood up for the first time, finally awake.

          “…” He finally calmed down and stood still.

          “Do you think you can walk? We gotta get to the train.” Kenny asked as he looked at Ben. The kid was tired, which was understandable considering the ordeal he just went through.

          “…” Ben passed out again, and Kenny caught him in his arms before he fell, a silent “fuck” escaping his lips.

          “He isn’t diabetic is he?” Lee asked, breaking the silence.

          “I don’t think so. Why?” Kenny asked.

          “Has he eaten?” Lee asked. Kenny mentally slapped himself as he started to shake Ben.

          “Ben, wake up!” He called. Ben groaned as he slowly woke.

          “Here, eat something.” Lee called as he handed him an apple, and some jerkey. Ben scarfed down the food as he began to feel better.

          “Do you think you can walk?” Kenny asked after he ate the food.

          “Yeah—I think so.” Ben yawned as he slowly stood up.

          “Are you sure?” Lee asked, holding onto his arm.

          “Don’t act like you’re happy that I’m alive!” Ben growled at Kenny. Kenny felt his heart sink at these words.

          “Easy Ben!” Lee warned as Kenny angrily wrapped his arms around him.

          “Dammit Ben! I’m sorry for all the shit that I’ve done but you have to know that I’m glad you’re alive!” He growled. Ben just stared at him before Kenny let go.

          “Sorry.” He apologized as they moved onto the train. Eventually they got on the train and headed for Savannah. When they got there Ben fell asleep in one of the longer seats.

          “Kenny why don’t you rest? I can drive for a while.” Lee suggested as Kenny lay in one of the longer seats. Lee continued to drive until they were an hour away from Savannah. At this point he stopped the train as Kenny slowly woke.

          “Is everything okay Lee?” Kenny asked, yawning.

          “It’s getting dark. Thought we’d stop and rest for the night.” Lee told him.

          “Oh. Okay.” Kenny smiled as Lee lay next to Clementine. Omid and Christa were in the back of the train sleeping since they ran out of space in front. Ben woke sometime later to see everyone sleeping. Not able to go back to sleep, he decided to take first watch.

          He watched as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He could see some walkers trapped under the wheels. He stepped off of the top of the train and used his knife to stab them in the brain. After which he stared down at his chest to see that his bandage had started bleeding. He returned to the train and patched himself up. Once he did that he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

          His eyes were lifeless and his skin was deathly pale. His hair was limp, which is when he began to question himself. Soon the sun came up and everyone began to rise. Ben felt something snap in his brain and that was when he suddenly felt an intense hunger.

          It was when he felt the intense hunger for brains that he figured it out. _I’m a walker._


End file.
